


Welcome To The Panic Room

by Its_Raining_Here



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Claustrophobia, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Panic Attacks, Poor Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Scared Sans (Undertale), claustrophobic sans, i think, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Sans is locked in a dark closet.Is it a closet? It’s too dark to tell.How long has he been in here?...He couldn’t remember.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Welcome To The Panic Room

**Author's Note:**

> Claustrophobic Sans is my headcanon always and I read a really sad fic for that and decided to torture myself by writing the marshmallow having my biggest fear.
> 
> That was a good idea.
> 
> Yup.
> 
> No regrets here.
> 
> No siree.

Sans can’t breathe.

But he can.

But he can’t.

He's breathing, but he’s not getting any air.

His chest is so tight it’s painful.

Tears are spilling from his eye sockets.

His fingers dig into his skull, desperate to ground himself.

His entire body shakes from his ever increasing panic.

There is no sound other than his muffled sobs.

How long has he been in here?

How many hours has it been since he got locked in this closet?

Was it even a closet?

It was more like a void of nothing.

The ‘closet’ was pitch black. Sans could just barely see his pink slippers.

Who had locked him in here again?

What was their name? What did they look like?

Was it the bullies at school?

Was he even at school? 

Where was he?

He couldn’t remember.

It wasn’t important.

…

Where was he again?

…

Right, closet-void thing.

It didn’t have any walls, at least that he could see.

He couldn’t see anything after all.

Wait, nope, there are his slippers.

The pain from his boney fingers scraping his skull reminds him that he is here.

Where is here?

He doesn’t know.

Sans wants out.

He wants out.

He wants out of here.

Out out out out out out out out out out out out out out outoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutout

Stuck.

He’s stuck and he can’t get out.

He can’t move.

He can’t breathe.

But he is breathing.

But he isn’t.

No air.

No air.

No hope.

Stuck.

Stuck.

Stuck stuck stuck stuck stuck.

Can’t move.

Can’t breathe. 

Can’t do _anything._

Was he screaming? Probably.

If he was, he couldn’t hear it.

He couldn’t hear anything.

Help help help help.

Scream.

Cry.

He was crying.

At least, he thinks so.

His panic is growing.

Sans is getting more and more frantic and panicked and scared and scream scream so someone will hear you just scream and someone will save you.

Anyone.

Save.

Save.

Rescue, help, save, rescue, wait he’d already said that.

Was he speaking?

Did he say that?

He didn’t know.

Where is he?

How did he get here?

Who is he again? Sans? Yeah that sounds right. Just making sure.

Where?

Closet.

Dark closet.

Dark closet-void thing.

Locked, he’s locked in a closet.

Locked in a closet and no one is hearing him scream or cry or move or anything.

He’s going to die here.

He knows it.

He’s going to die here in a locked closet-void thing and no one knows where he is or what happened to him Papyrus will be so upset and Toriel will be worried sick and-

When had he started banging on the door?

Was it a door?

He couldn’t tell.

Everything was too dark to see.

Sans could feel his fists hitting something.

But he wasn’t moving them.

Was he? 

When had he stood up?

…

His fists hurt now.

…

Where was he again?

**Author's Note:**

> The fic I read before writing was Between A Rock And A Hard Place by skerb. It’s really well written but pretty graphic.


End file.
